


The Soldier And The Scientist III: Of Ruby Slippers And Flying Monkeys, Oh, My!

by BradyGirl_12



Series: The Soldier And The Scientist [3]
Category: Captain America, Captain America (2011), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Coke, Fluff, Food, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Movie Night, Movie Reference, Popcorn, Pre-Slash, Romance, Series, Slash, Slice of Life, Soft Drinks, The Wizard of Oz - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 06:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony enjoy a special Movie Night. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Soldier And The Scientist III: Of Ruby Slippers And Flying Monkeys, Oh, My!

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: Yes, for _The Avengers (2012)_  
>  Origianl LJ Date Of Completion: May 25, 2012  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: May 29, 2012  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, Marvel and Paramount do, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 1031  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Author’s Notes: Are you enjoying this little series as much as I’m enjoying writing it? :)  
> The entire series can be found [here.](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/928731.html)  
> Lyrics to _Over The Rainbow_ written by Harold Arlen and E.Y. Harburg, 1939.

_Ruby-red,_  
Ding-dong,  
The Witch is dead,  
Over the rainbow,  
If I only had a brain,  
A heart,  
Courage. 

  


**Ruby Keeler  
** "Why The Wizard Of Oz  
Applies To Modern Life"  
1959 C.E. 

Steve laughed at the antics of Bugs Bunny on-screen as he ate his popcorn. Tony was pleased at the sound.

He was giving Steve the full treatment: a cartoon, a _Three Stooges_ short, _Movietone News_ , coming attractions, and _The Wizard Of Oz_. His guest appreciated the full schedule.

As the _Movietone News_ started, an image of FDR appeared on the screen. The patrician tones spoke about the war in Europe and the news switched to battle scenes in France, followed by scenes from the South Pacific. 

Tony had deliberately left any reels with Captain America out of this rotation. He didn’t want Steve to become melancholy at seeing old friends long gone, at least not tonight. He would let him know that he could see the old newsreels, but tonight should be lighthearted fun, especially for a first date, even if Steve didn’t know they were on a date. Though Tony suspected he did. 

Steve seemed happy enough during the coming attractions for _Goodbye, Mr. Chips, Wuthering Heights, Stagecoach, Mr. Smith Goes To Washington, Another Thin Man, The Roaring Twenties, Young Mr. Lincoln_ and _Gone With The Wind._ Tony stopped the film. At Steve’s inquisitive look he explained, “We’re getting low on popcorn. Be right back.”

“Okay.”

Tony put a fresh batch in the microwave and took out two more cans of frosty Cokes. He would have to look into getting old-fashioned bottles. They were sold around Christmas but maybe he could get a special order.

He considered the beer but decided against it. Somehow being all wholesome with popcorn and Coke on a first date with Captain America seemed right. Shaking his head, Tony took out the warm popcorn from the microwave. 

Back in the movie theater he started the film, the familiar theme song of _The Wizard Of Oz_ sweeping over them with lush grandeur. The sepia-toned Kansas scenes played out on the screen as a young Judy Garland played Dorothy Gale with vibrant enthusiasm.

  
_“Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high,_  
There’s a land that I heard of, once in a lullaby,  
Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue,  
And the dreams that you dare to dream, really do come true.”  


Tony had to admire the girl’s pipes as she sang _Over The Rainbow._ He wasn’t sure if he believed in an idyllic place over the rainbow where dreams came true but if some people believed it, that was fine.

_Whatever gets you through the day._

  


_“Someday I’ll wish upon a star,_  
And wake up where the clouds are far behind me,  
Where troubles melt like lemon drops away above the chimney tops,  
That’s where you’ll find me.”  


He looked at Steve, who was paying rapt attention to the screen while happily crunching his popcorn.

  


_“Somewhere over the rainbow, bluebirds fly,  
Bluebirds fly over the rainbow, why then, oh why can’t I?_  


  


_Somewhere over the rainbow, bluebirds fly,  
Bluebirds fly over the rainbow, why then, oh why can’t I?_  


  


_If happy little bluebirds fly beyond the rainbow,  
Why, oh why can’t I?”_  


The song was beautiful as sung by Judy, and Steve looked a little melancholy but relaxed as the story moved along, the tornado sweeping in and carrying Dorothy and Toto away in a whirl of wind, landing with a _thump!_

 _“Ding-dong, the witch is dead,”_ Steve sing-songed and Tony laughed.

“Those ruby slippers are quite a fashion statement.” 

Steve grinned. “They definitely stand out in a crowd.” He took a swig of Coke. “The slippers are silver in the book but I read that MGM wanted to really use their Technicolor so changed them to red.”

“Bet you’d look fetching in them,” Tony drawled, heart hammering as he put out a feeler.

Steve smirked. “They don’t really match my costume.”

The lush Technicolor washed across the screen as the story in the wonderful Land of Oz began to gather steam.

_“Follow the Yellow Brick Road.”_

_“Follow the Yellow Brick Road.”_

_“Follow the Yellow Brick Road.”_

The Munchkins’ Lollipop Guild sent Dorothy off to see the Wizard, the wonderful Wizard that he was, and she picked up her companions along the way. Steve laughed.

“What’s so funny?”

“The Avengers match up with the Oz quartet.”

Tony smirked. “How so?”

“Oh, I don’t know. Tin Man is easy.”

Tony’s brown eyes sparkled. “Well, I _do_ need a heart. Think Romanoff considers herself the Dorothy type?” 

“Well, her shoes are red.”

Tony nearly spewed his Coke out. Coughing, he managed to say, “You’d be the Scarecrow.”

“In need of a brain, eh?”

Tony tapped his head. “Leadership, Cap. You’ve got that in spades, not to mention all your battle planning and strategizing.”

Steve smiled a little shyly. Tony felt his heart flutter. What was this, _True Romance_ comics? But he couldn’t help but react to Steve.

“So, who’s the Cowardly Lion?” Steve asked.

“Could be the Hulk for bulk but that leaves Thor out.”

“Glinda the Good Witch is blond.”

Tony burst out laughing. “Does that mean that Loki is the Wicked Witch of the West?”

Steve slid down in his seat as he laughed, spilling some popcorn. “We’re not in Kansas anymore, Toto.”

Tony smirked. “Just crazy New York.”

They returned their attention to the movie and both grinned as the flying monkeys came on-screen.

The heroes of the tale saved Dorothy and threw water on the Wicked Witch of the West, who melted in a fit of vengeful howls until only her pointed hat and broom were left.

“Oh, what a world! What a world!” she howled.

“So who’s the Wizard?” Steve asked.

“Nick?”

“Ha ha. Well, I never did think he was the man behind the curtain. He’s a spy but pretty out front, considering.”

“We’ll all pay attention to that man behind the curtain.”

The movie reverted back to sepia and Steve murmured, “There’s no place like home.”

“Work those ruby slippers, Cap.”

Steve’s smile was incandescent. “Thanks, Tony.”

“My pleasure, Steve.”

Ruby slippers and flying monkeys made for a very interesting first date.


End file.
